The best treatment plan for women with cervical cancer is not known. The standard treatment is radiation therapy. Survival rate of this conventional method for 5 yrs is for II-B 66.5%, III-B 36% and IV-A is 14%. Recent research has indicated that adding chemotherapy to the radiation therapy may be of benefit to patients. Women will be randomized to receive radiation therapy alone, or radiation therapy with the drug cisplatin, or radiation therapy with the drug 5-FU. Results will be compared to determine if one treatment is more beneficial.